Seikan Hikou
is a song by Ranka Lee＝Megumi Nakajima. It first appears as an insert song in the twelfth episode of the Macross Frontier television series and then as the opening of the seventeenth. Occurrences Macross Frontier *Episode 12 Fastest Delivery insert song by Ranka Lee. *Episode 17 Goodbye, Sister OP by Ranka Lee. Macross Δ *Episode 23 by Freyja Wion Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture *Unlocked by default. *Playable as part of the Dynamite 7 event from November 10, 2017 15:00 JST to November 16, 2017 21:00 JST *Playable as part of the new year event. *Freyja Ver. playable as part of the 「Interstellar Rendezvous ★彡」ticket event from August 31, 2019 12:00 JST to September 07, 2019 20:59 JST Lyrics Romaji = Suimen ga yuragu Kaze no wa ga hirogaru Fure atta yubisaki no Aoi denryuu Mitsumeau dake de Kodoku na kasokudo ga Isshun ni kudakechiru Anata ga suki yo Toumei na shinju no you ni Chuu no uku namida Higeki datte kamawanai Anata to ikitai KIRA! Ryuusei ni matagatte Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah Noukon no hoshizora ni Watashitachi hanabi mitai Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu Kaiwa nado nashi ni Uchigawa ni mogutte Kangae ga yomitoeru Fushigi na yoru Anata no na Jumon mitai ni Mugen no RIPIITO Nikurashikute te no kou ni Tsume wo tatete miru KIRA! Karada goto sukitoori He no you ni tadayou uh uh Keshitsubu no inochi demo Watashitachi matataiteru Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku Ryuusei ni matagatte Anata ni kyuujoushou oh oh Noukon no hoshizora ni Watashitachi hanabi mitai Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu Keshitsubu no inochi demo Watashitachi matataiteru Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku |-| Kanji = 水面が揺らぐ 風の輪が拡がる 触れ合った指先の 青い電流 見つめあうだけで 孤独な加速度が 一瞬に砕け散る あなたが好きよ 透明な真珠のように 中の浮く涙 悲劇だってかまわない あなたと生きたい キラッ！ 流星にまたがって あなたに急降下　ａｈ　ａｈ 濃紺の星空に 私たち花火みたい 心が光の矢を放つ 会話などなしに 内側に潜って 考えが読み取れる 不思議な夜 あなたの名　呪文みたいに 無限のリピート 憎らしくて手の甲に 爪をたててみる キラッ！ 身体ごと透き通り 絵のように漂う　ｕｈ　ｕｈ けし粒の命でも 私たち瞬いてる 魂に銀河　雪崩れてく 流星にまたがって あなたは急上昇　ｏｈ　ｏｈ 濃紺の星空に 私たち花火みたい 心が光の矢を放つ 芥子粒の命でも 私たち瞬いてる 魂に銀河　雪崩れてく 魂に銀河　雪崩れてく |-| English = The water's surface quivers A ring of wind spreads Your fingertips feel the The blue current With only a glace That lonely acceleration is One moment that breaks into pieces I love you Like clear pearls The tears within you are shed It's a tragedy and it doesn't matter I want to live with you Sparkle! Ride a shooting star It dives with you In a dark blue starlit sky We're like fireworks Our hearts shot through with an arrow of light I hide inside The silence and Read your thoughts This wonderful night Your name is like a spell I repeat forever My nails dig into the palm of my hand that I hate Sparkle! Your whole body is clear It drifts like a picture A drop of life but We're in the moment In the galaxy of our souls, snow falls Ride a shooting star You suddenly rise In a dark blue starlit sky We're like fireworks Our hearts shot through with an arrow of light A drop of life but We're in the moment In the galaxy of our souls, snow falls In the galaxy of our souls, snow falls Gallery Music Clip Seikan Hikou|Episode 12 Fastest Delivery insert song by Ranka Lee. Macross Frontier new opening special "Interstellar Flight" 星間飛行 Seikan Hikou Sing Ranka Lee cap 17| Disambiguation *'Seikan Hikou' was first released on the single Seikan Hikou (Single) as track 1 and was later released on the album Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan Tra☆ as track 8 and the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 10 on the first disc. *'Seikan Hikou -without Ranka-' is the instrumental version of the song released on the single Seikan Hikou (Single) as track 4. *'Seikan Eve' is the Christmas version of the song featuring May'n released on the album Cosmic Cuune as track 3. *'Seikan Hikou (Live in Alcatraz)' is a version which was played during the movie Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye and was released on the album Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" as track 6. *'Seikan Hikou ~Freyja Ver.~' by Walküre Freyja Δ Minori Suzuki is featured as track 3 on the ''Macross Δ Rare Track Collection Walküre ga Tomaranai'' album. Other Covers *Shoko Nakagawa recorded a cover for her album Shokotan Cover 3 ~Anisong wa Jinrui wo Tsunagu~. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Songs Macross F 02 Category:Macross F Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Macross Frontier Category:Macross Δ Songs Category:Megumi Nakajima Category:Minori Suzuki